NO-donors have been suggested to have antithrombotic and vasodilating activity. K. Rehse and M. Herpel, Arch. Pharm. Med. Chem. 331, 104-110 (1998) describe on page 104 the following compounds:
additional compounds are described on page 106 in Table 1 therein.
More recently, V. Daineko et al., Russian Journal of Organic Chemistry, 38, 1431-1433 (2002) describe compounds of the formula:
where (for I) R is Me, or (for II) RR is (CH2)5. See also E. Zhutov et al., Russian Journal of Organic Chemistry, 39, 1672-1673 (2003)